fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Aladdin
|name= Aladdin |kanji= アラジン |romaji= Arajin |alias= |race= Pocket Spirit |birthdate= April 11th |gender= Male |age= 16 |height= 2'04" (Dormant Form) 3'11" (Attack Form) |weight= 44.5 lbs (Dormant Form) 119.0 lbs. (Attack Form) |eye color= Amber |hair color= Blue/Black |blood type= Unknown |guild mark= Back of right knee |unusual features= |affiliation= Hydra Head |previous affiliation= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= Shooting Star |previous team= |partner= Lukas Faraday |previous partner= |base of operations= Lukas's House |status= Active |marital status= Single |relatives= Unknown |alignment= Good |counterpart= |magic= Palm Magic Steel Magic Energy Magic |signature skill= |weapons= |image gallery= yes }} Aladdin (アラジン, Arajin) is a Pocket Spirit currently owned by Lukas Faraday, and a current member of the Hydra Head guild. He origiinally started out as an ordinary Pocket Spirit, living his life in the Pocket Spirit World with his Badge, known as the Fighting Badge (ファイティﾝグ・バジ, Faitingu Baji) lost throughout the world, having not been found or used by a Pocket Spirit Mage in a decent amount of time. However, this all changed both quickly and drastically when the badge itself was discovered by the mysterious and enigmatic man known as the Hermit (隠者さん, Inja-san), who kept it with him for a great amount of time without using it, still allowing Aladdin to live something resembling his normal life. However, this changed once more when the Hermit gave the badge to his adopted son of sorts, a boy known as Lukas Faraday, who promptly summoned the Pocket Spirit into the world of Earth Land. Despite being initially cold towards his new summoner, angry that his more peaceful life was being distrubed for something like a child who was even around his age, he slowly began to warm towards Lukas's decently sunny and upbeat attitude, as well as the boy fully embracing the Pocket Spirit as his new best friend of sorts. Finally, Aladdin decided that if he was stuck in this situation, he might as well have fun with the new life he had been thrown, and became Lukas's best friend in return, the two of them forming a powerful bond that would end up standing the test of time. Once the Hermit vanished, Aladdin continued to travel with him, and eventually they came upon the central market region of Fiore, where they met the guild known as Hydra Head and eventually they agreed to join it. Later on, Aladdin was present when they met up with Laki Olietta, ending with her also joining their little group of friends, and shortly thereafter, the three of them encountered the Dragon/Human hybrid known as Vanir, and after defeating him he too decided to join up with them, eventually helping them form their official team, Shooting Star, which quickly became one of the backbone teams of the guild. Since then, Aladdin has increased his level of power several times, eventually unlocking his fabeled Antiquity Form (古代フォーム, Kodai Fōmu), increasing his power even more and enabling him to stand fully with the rest of the team, even more so than he had ever before. He is one of the main protagonists of Fairy Tail: Stardust. Appearance Personality History Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Ways of Combat Physical Attributes Magic Palm Magic Steel Magic Energy Magic Quotes Trivia *As he is a Pocket Spirit, he is naturally based off a Pokémon. In this case, he is based off the Pokémon(s) Riolu and Lucario. Category:Zeon1 Category:Characters Category:Pocket Spirits Category:Fairy Tail: Stardust Category:Hydra Head Category:Pet Category:Palm Magic User Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character